Arabian Nights
by Yoyo-Tan
Summary: The Arabian Crowned Prince is being forced to marry the beautiful daughter of Toyama? A devious plan, a contract, and a growing fondness? Heiji and Kazuha takes you to Arabian Nights, where love blooms from the most unexpected places... R&R! /KXH /AU
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Do you love me?"

"Forever."

"How long is forever?"

"Even in death, I will love you."

"How will you love me when I'm dead, idiot?"

"Hmm. Our love will be carried on to the next life, and then to the next. Forever."

"Silly. I don't believe in afterlives."

"Well, you must. For me. For us."

"..."

...

"Kiss me again."

* * *

Hello!

I hope that hadn't been too mushy, or corny.

That was just a glimpse of what's to come. ;]

Another story about my fav. couple from DC. Gotta love 'em.

Hope you guys will enjoy this one,

the idea has been roaming around in my brain forever.

Thanks for reading, and please leave a review telling me what you think.

Now, go on, read along now.

I'll be waiting at the end of the first chapter!

YoyoXD


	2. Chapter 1

Touching Fire

City of Medisa. A prosperous time of peace that is rarely seen in the deserts of Arabia.

At the heart of the city, sit the royal palace, known for its invincible fortress and army. Among the soldiers, a capable young general, also known as the crown prince.

Admired for his strength and skill, loved for his righteousness, and known for his handsome face; he is known for conquering all enemies and obstacles that come his way.

He fought his way to his current status, battles with wars alongside the king, no doubt in any one's mind who was to succeed King Heizo.

And thus, during this age of peace and calm, the Prince was overwhelmed by the lack of excitement, but still thoroughly enjoying his long-needed vacation.

And that is why, though three months early to his birthday, the King was already beginning celebrations.

...

"Raises your glasses, you are among friends!" The king roared on, laughing once again as the harp started and at once the room was filled with music.

"Yes, yes, my King, a good time to celebrate as any." His most trusted advisor, Toyama.

"Ah, yes, it seems that tonight's man of honour is enjoying this as well," the king returned. Although a solemn expression on his face, the cue for Prince Heiji to make his entrance.

"Indeed, in but three months, Prince Heiji is turning eighteen! A man!" Toyama smiled, leading Heiji out of the crowd.

A dash of green silk flew as everyone parted to let the Prince and the Royal Advisor through.

Standing tall beside Toyama. Crown Prince Hattori Heiji fixed bowed down in front of the king and stood at his attention.

"Father." He bowed once again, and as he stood, his piercing green eyes met his father's with a determined fierceness.

"Son. You have done well for us these past years. And as three months will pass, you will be a man." He signalled the Royal Advisor. He strode to stand at the king's side.

"Your highness," Toyama started, speaking to Heiji, "The Royal Highnesses the Queen has decided to give you a gift, an early birthday present," He eyed him carefully, "and throughout discussion, it has been decided..." He waited again. The king signalled him to hurry on. "That you are to receive a wife."

Murmurs went around the room, while the Prince stayed rooted to his spot.

"It would be both in our best interest that you would marry now and carry on the royal bloodline." The King continued, studying Heiji's expression.

The Prince clenched his fist. He knew this moment was coming. Sooner or later, his parents were going to shove a wife down his throat for the sole purpose of grandsons. He breathed in, trying to calm himself. The news hit him almost as the same time as a wave of nausea.

"Yes, father." He finally opened his mouth. He stared at the ground.

"Are you not curious as to who it'll be?" His father probed.

What the hell did that matter anyways? It doesn't! Whoever the damned bride is, I'm going to be stuck with her. He wanted to shout, he wanted to tell his father that he didn't have time for this, that there are more important things than "reproducing" heirs. But to defy the King in his own court was suicide. Even Prince Heiji had enough respect for that. No. He would keep his mouth shut, and then, later tonight, he would go talk to the Queen.

"Yes, father." He answered, feigning enthusiasm.

"It will be my daughter, Kazuha." The royal Advisor suddenly barked out.

Heiji froze. Toyama's daughter? He laughed bitterly at himself. They're sending me a bear for a bride? If his daughter were to resemble him at all, which she probably did, then that'll mean double pain in the ass. With a girl-version Toyama watching him 24-7? Yes, he ground his teeth, that's their plan, to keep an eye on me. He bit down swears and looked The Royal Advisor straight in his eyes, the piercing greenness was blinding.

"Then it's decided. The wedding takes place next week."

"I'm sure she will be as wise and capable as you are, Royal Advisor."

...

The Prince threw his head piece onto the ground, resisting the urge to stomp on it; he slumped into a chair nearby.

"Bastards." He took a breath. In the moonlight, his creamy dark skin was in stark contrast to his fierce green eyes. He stared out the window. An early birthday present? He smirked. It seems they've invented yet another way to disguise torture. Kazuha Toyama. He whispered her name. An image of a bear in girl clothes promptly settled in his mind and he couldn't help laughing loudly to himself.

Who cares? It's just a wife. One to make heirs to the bloodline with. A tool. No, he corrected himself, a weapon. A weapon that'll secure status and the kingdom. Getting married was an obligation, one that he was not ready to comply with.

He groaned in frustration and in turn, ran a head to ruffle his hair.

Under the moon light, the messy jet black strands shone like streaks of blackened glass. His hair, cut short, pricked his neck, and even more so when he was wearing a head piece.

The prince never wore head pieces unless made to, his unruly black hair always did better without a heavy, jewels-studded turban and he liked it that way.

His silhouette against the window seemed angry, and lonely. But in truth, he was deep in thought. And by the time he had marched into the Queen's chambers, his plan had been simply laid out and organized.

He laughed again to himself.

Kazuha Toyama. You're marrying the wrong guy.

...

I sat quietly on my bed, Ran brushing my hair slowly, in comfort.

I sighed and turned to face her.

"It's ok, I held her hand. We all saw it coming." I said to her, with a sad, knowing smile.

And as her eyes widened, she suddenly erupted and took me into an embrace.

"Oh, Kazuha! You don't have to do this! You can't! I won't let you!" she cried, and tears rolled down her face, drenching Kazuha's shoulder.

She patted her back. No, she will do this. She has to. She had seen this coming, from the day she was born; she was born into an arranged marriage, a stranger for a husband, and the duty of carrying his bloodline. She has had innocent childish dreams about love and marrying your first love, being happy together. She smiled to herself. But I've grown up. And this is what I'm meant to do.

Her eyes stung with complaint. No, you can still escape; you can still talk to father! A small voice in her heart whispered.

No. From the moment her father had asked her- no, told her that she would be engaged to the Prince of Arabia. She had agreed without complaint, without even a question or a concern. What does he look like? What is his favourite food? Animal? Colour? Did it really matter? Her father had been concerned about her reaction, asking her if she was sure, that she had a choice.

No. The choice was never hers to make. Her job was to be a good bride in an arranged marriage. She was a womb on sale, she thought harshly.

She knew that being the Crowned Prince's wife is an honoured position. One that many women would gladly trade with her.

Then let them!

Shut up. She hushed her heart. Love was a dead art when it came to the royalties. She knows that, and so does the Prince.

She felt heavy all of a sudden, like lead coursed through her veins. She breathed deeply, trying to control the angst in her heart. She was brought back into reality.

Being clutched in Ran's embrace, she felt safer, lighter. She hugged her friend back tightly, as if Ran was the last shred of insanity in this cruel world.

And in a way she was. Inseparable since they were five, Kazuha's father had picked her up from an orphanage, claiming her daughter of a dead friend. Since then, she joined the family as Kazuha's personal servant, although they're always on a first name only basis and they shared the laundry, household chores and cooking. Ran was her best friend, her most trusted consult and one that she would jump into rivers of fires for.

She let her tears fall freely.

'Goodbye, my friend.

I've been graced too long in your presence.

My destiny rests with my husband.

Tear fell wildly and freely, enclosing the two in silent sobs.

If destiny still has a conscious, Ran will be happy forever.

And if I am lucky, if gods above love me still, they will let me see her again.'

I wiped my tears and helped Ran carry my baggage down to the camels.

'I looked up to the sky, and wondered, first time in years, why it looked so bright.

Yet, to my eyes, it looked like my future: bleak and grim.'

...

"Heiji." The Queen had noticed him, sitting at her desk with her back turned to the door. And now just marvel at his surprised expression. Indeed, there it was. How did she know? He wondered, sitting on a chair beside her desk, watching her sew.

I can spot you from a mile away, Heiji. She chuckled lightly to herself, put down her needle and turned to her son.

"You're here about the engagement." It wasn't a question.

"! How did you? Urgh. Nevermind. Yes, mom." He stammered, wanting to choose his words carefully.

"She's a really nice girl, Heiji, don't make up your mind so fast." She cupped his face and he ducked, grumbling in embrassement.

"Mom! I'm not five anymore!" He cursed under his breath.

Oh, the Prince was such a child when it came to her mother. He was always carefree and unrestricted around her, being himself and not some high and mighty prince. And she loved him for it. Queen Shizuka was known, if not by her beauty, grace and skill, was her kind, gentle heart. She has always adored the little boy, to the point of spoiling him with love. She had hated how her husband had made him train with the army, and in turn, becoming a general, fighting the dangers of war every day.

She sighed, and looked at her little boy.

No longer little, Heiji has grown from the cute, cuddly young cub, to a mature, striking wolf.

His cold and handsome feature hid his loving heart, and though he never let anyone see it, she still could. And that was why she insisted on having him marry Kazuha.

That girl will melt your cold mask, she entertained at the thought.

"What is your concern?" She asked, picking up her needle once more.

"Mom, don't you think this is happening too fast?" He grunted, annoyed at her sewing distraction.

"No, frankly, I agree with his highness." She replied lightly.

"But next week? That's too short of a time to get to know somebody! I don't want to marry a girl I've barely seen in a week!" He rambled on.

She stifled a laugh. God, if he knew that this was her plan all along, how would he have reacted right then?

She paused her sewing to consider his thought. Maybe he was right. Maybe forcing them into a marriage would only tense the relationship. She was deep in thought. Maybe if I gave them a little more time...

"Well, Heiji, what do you propose?" She asked, snapping out of her trance.

"Well... Why don't you give me three months. Until my birthday. We'll marry then!" He searched her face worriedly.

Hopefully, she'll agree. He thought. This is an essential part of my plan!

"Alright. You have three months to get to know Kazuha. Then, you're marrying her."

"Yes mother."

...

He was smiling from end to end when he flew back to his room.

Perfect, he thought. Exactly how it needs to be.

As he mapped out each strategic tactic he would use against this battle, he laughed at his ingenious.

You take me for a fool? Well, I'll show you!

Marriage, huh?

Let's see if you'll still want to marry me after the next three months!

Ha!

...

Shizuka sighed as her son left her chambers.

He was forming a plan again. She could tell by the devious light in his eyes and the way he grinned when she said yes.

Well, if he was planning something, why shouldn't she?

A child should never play with fire.

And her son has just roused the most dangerous flame.

* * *

Yoyo here!

Alright. My second story! Woot!

Although I have not finished the first one, go check it out please!

Please leave a review, give me suggestions, comments, all reviews are appreciated.

Hmm. I have been thinking about this section here and after seeing some effective techniques, i thought i'd ask for your opinion.

I really appreciate it if you read all the way to the end, and even my little rambling here.

I hope you'll support this one, and see me finish it! Gah!

(For those of you that review, you rock! And hopefully, i'll reply to them as fast as i can with the second chapter!)

Thank you for reading!

Hope you enjoyed it so far.

More is coming, please keep an eye out! ;]

Grateful as always,

YoyoXD


	3. Chapter 2

Defying Gravity

A girl gently roused her from her sleep.

"Kazuha. We're here." A gentle voice called out to her.

But she didn't want to leave. Still wondering through the fields of flowers, she saw many colours and sniffed the sweet scent of heaven.

Hmm. Just let me stay for another minute. Let me sleep...

"Kazuha! The Prince is probably waiting, get up, please!" A little harsher this time.

No. I don't care if he's waiting, let him, don't be in a rush, it's not like somebody's getting married.

But wait. I am getting married.

Her eyes shot open as if her eyeballs were jumping out of her head.

"Gah!" She screamed, as her eyes adjusted to the light and the heat. Did I fall asleep? She wondered.

"Kazuha!"

Ran was already unloading their luggage, Kazuha reluctantly climbed down from the camel and rubbed her eyes. God, where were they?

She looked around, and found herself gaping. Medisa. Land of Gold, they were not just rumours. They were standing in front of an enormous golden gate towering over them. Stretching from all sides was the barrier that protected the palace. I've never seen anything like this. She wondered to herself.

The castle, in itself, was a beautiful sight. Reaching incredible height and area, it contained monstrous columns in front of the entrance, making it temple-like. The colour was of a purple in every variation and the spheres that topped the towers were gold.

Shining like a diamond in the sun, the palace gave off every bit of power, riches, and grandeur that it upheld. Kazuha could not help but shield her eyes from the blinding light.

And this is my future home. My future prison.

She went off to finish unpacking the camels, when the gate opened slowly, like a tiger, opening its mouth to swallow them.

The walk to the castle was painful. Surrounded by little structures, stables, gardens, statues, the winding path that led up to the palace was excruciatingly long.

Kazuha had already started hating this place, as no servants came out to greet them, thus they had to carry all the luggage themselves.

I wonder if that's the way Medisa treats guests, she thought angrily.

She fought Ran for more luggages, but she wouldn't let her carry the heaviest ones.

"Ran! Please! You're going to get a heat stroke." She pleaded, all the while snatching more luggage from her.

"No! Let me, Kazuha, Your Gracious." She hissed, hinting at the arriving people.

"Your Gracious? I told you never to call me that, now why are-" She stopped short, suddenly, a shadow towered over them and forced her to turn around.

"Hello. And you must be Kazuha Toyama, the Royal Advisor's daughter." A strange voice said.

A blinding light blocked his face, and Kazuha shield her eyes to see better.

"Yes, and you are?" She stood and squinted at his face.

"I'm Shinichi. Prince of Persia."

...

The crowned prince watched from the window of his chamber.

Crap, there goes Shinichi again.

I had specifically ordered that nobody help or greet the bride, and there he goes, helping a maiden in distress. Pftt. He snorted, what a gentleman.

His reaction to his ingenius plan had not been expected, he was almost... upset that Heiji had come up with a way to drive the "little princess" away.

"From what I've heard, the "little princess" is really nice, maybe you should get to know her before rejecting this marriage." He had advised carefully.

"No way. No camel dung way! Are you going soft on me now? Is that it? You didn't accept a few months back when your parents arranged someone for you!" He was growing impatient.

"Yes but, this is different, Heiji." He sighed, "You can't just do what you think is right." He paused dramatically. "You're going to **hurt **her."

"No I am not. All that my plan is, is that being a little mean, piss her a little, maybe even have a few girls around me so that she'll back out willingly. That way, I wouldn't have to deal with my parents." He explained.

"Whatever," he sighed desperately, "Just let me know when you've finally hit the wall with your head. And I'm not going to help you stop the bleeding."

"Don't worry! My plan will carry out perfectly, just wait and see. A week! Then she'll pack up her bags and leave!" He concluded. And he had thought that he had gotten it through to Shinichi's thick skull.

And there he is! Helping her out.

Heiji ruffled his hair with frustration.

Fine. He can be the good guy. But that won't be enough to make her stay. He flashed an evil grin. Nothing will.

...

"PRINCE OF PERSIA?"

Kazuha screamed, and fainted. Ran rolled her eyes and dragged the limp body of her best friend to sit on their luggage.

Shinichi grinned at her reaction. What a cute girl, too bad Heiji has to go out all his ways to drive her away. He let out a light chuckle, he's probably watching right now. Let him, why can't I enjoy desert if he won't?

He swivelled around the luggage to help out with the bags, that when he noticed the other girl. Probably a house maid. He lent a hand with the bags.

"Oh, no, that's Kazuha's personal stuff, omg, please-"

The bag dropped on the ground spilling all of its contents, there were posters, books, graphic of the Prince of Persia stacked like bees in a beehive. A fangirl's entire livelihood lay in front of the world to see. Embarrassing enough, it was right in front of him, the Prince of Persia, every girl's dreams! Ran cursed and bent down to shield the content from his eyes.

"It's not what you think, she's not-" She stopped short and looked for a disgusted expression. Still hurrying to stuff the posters in the bags, she imagined the death sentence she will soon receive once Kazuha wakes up and finds out about this.

Little did she notice that Shinichi had his concentration on something else completely. When she looked up, with the sun shining through the wisps of his bangs, she swear she saw a halo around his head.

Oh... That's why he has so many fans. She wondered to herself unconsciously, concentrating on how his eyes deepened to a solid blue. He reached for her face, and his hand was just about to touch hers.

She swatted it away lightly.

"Please do not dirty your hands, Your Royal Highness." And her death glare sent Shinichi's head spinning.

...

Kazuha's eyes shot open once again, and she sat up, her memories sinking in. Did I really just meet the man of my dreams? She blushed a deep dark red. Maybe life in the palace wouldn't be so bad after all, she thought secretly to herself.

Looking out the window, she found herself in a big room, probably in the central palace. She got up to look around.

She was sleeping on a bed draped with purple and red, the made from the most soft material she's ever felt. She walked over to the gigantic windows, purple, lined with gold, draped over and open balcony, letting some wind and light stream through, slightly lifted her hair. She breathed in a heavenly scent of lavender.

Where was I? Her hand draped over the carpet and covered the floor, was this fur? She bent down to touch her cheek to it, it's so soft. She lay down on the carpet looking up at the ceiling. It seems waves of purple and red were flowing from a central point, creating a beautiful sense of depth and colour. She was dazing off and had not noticed the figure in the doorway.

"Finding the floor to your taste?"

She got up and spun around; hands automatically locked into a fighting stance and took in the full view of her intruder.

She almost gasped.

His dark, chocolate skin was definitely of Arabian heritage; slightly tanned from outdoors and looking every bit alluring as the muscles that framed his arm. Not too built, she noted, but definitely defined. He was wearing a purple vest that matched the colour of this room, with long, baggy pants, and his whole frame leaning against the entranceway.

Yet, all of a sudden, overriding everything else, his smirk, his well-toned body, his tall physique, his jet black hair-were his eyes.

Emerald green, they were little flames that suddenly burned into Kazuha. She felt her heart skip a beat. Intense, they were clear and focused. Kazuha's legs wobbled slightly.

No doubt who he was. She has heard about him. How handsome, how strong, and how HANDSOME.

She felt her heart being squeezed by his smile and she forgot that he was the Prince of Arabia, that he was her future husband, that he was ruining any chance of happiness for her, and she forgot that he was slowly walking towards her.

She felt her whole vision blurred by those green eyes and felt his heated breath on her cheek.

She heard him chuckle, heard him say "It seems that they've sent me a mute for a bride." But she was already in a different world, still trying to escape the strong hold of chains his gaze in which she was captured.

She managed to choke out two words before snapping out of her daydream.

"Are you...?"

She whispered so quietly, she almost repeated herself before she heard.

"Yes. I am your future husband. And you are my future wife, probably one of many." Chuckle.

Stab. She was brought back to reality.

"I wonder if you're as useless as you seem," He got a little closer and hissed in her ear. "Well that won't matter anyways, since your only duty would be to give birth to my sons. How tempting."

Stab.

"Ha! This is better than I expected. Joy! You don't even talk, that'll make everything much easier then, _Kazuha_."

He was smirking when he pulled away from her, and his eyes widened when he saw the tears rolling on her cheeks.

He didn't have enough time to react when a harsh slap whipped across his face. His anger flared as he spun around to retaliate. But his words hung in mid-air. The girl looked at him one last time and stormed out of the room, leaving Heiji with a stinging face and his thoughts in turmoil.

...

Heiji had seen the servant girl carry her upstairs, he had been waiting for them.

"Let me." He had told the girl nicely, and she blushed, limply dropping Kazuha into his waiting arms.

So you are Kazuha. He smirked in his head. He easily carried her to their marital room, noting how light she was and the way she fit into his arms.

No distractions, he warned himself.

As he set her on the bed, he turned to leave immediately, but felt a hand grab his pants.

He sat back down, slightly annoyed.

He carefully pried her hands from the death grasp of his pants, and marvelled at how soft they were.

He laughed at himself, being called a playboy for years, yet I've never held a girl's hand before, pathetic.

He set her hand gently down by her side and looked at her fully. Wearing a green tube top and the same baggy pants, she had an outer layer of veil wrapped around her. She had felt so slender and soft in Heiji's arms that he was afraid that the lightest touch would crush her. He shook his head furiously, his mind was definitely playing tricks on him.

The cloak, dark green was translucent and flowed down her figure, wrapping her in a cocoon. Yet Heiji still blushed slightly at her revealed skin, he lifted the cloak to cover her more. What was she doing, showing off her stomach when she's about to be a married woman, he found himself thinking while she shifted to get comfortable. Suddenly, her head turned to face him and the window, making his gaze fall on her face.

Mistake, his mind yelled, look away! But he was compelled to frame out her long eyelashes, shaking slightly from the dream she was having. How strands of hair fell to her neck. She had cherry red lips that were moving slightly in the light, torturing him.

Are you already getting attached to the girl? Heiji's inner conscious spoke out to him.

No! No!

He got up immediately and stormed out of the room.

He was trembling slightly.

She is to be driven away by me.

In two weeks.

What a witch. He concluded.

That's it, it seems like I'm going to have to be extra cruel to her. I can't afford to let my guard down.

With a sigh, he sank down to the ground right beside the room and waited for his entrance.

.

.

.

Slap! He was too shocked to register her hand on his cheek, though he felt a pain slowly burning across his cheek.

She had been crying. Because of what she said.

Her green eyes clouded with hate, disgust and utter misery. He had hurt her.

It was working, his mind calculated.

Yes it was. Still, a tremble, somewhere he could place, shook him with guilt and regret.

He had thought of the most degrading comments he could think of.

He had watched the tears fall from her eyes, and felt her stature tremble against his.

He had felt her slap and watched her shadow disappear from the doorway.

He wanted to jump up in happiness. He had succeeded.

Yet all he could do was drown in confusion, a battle within, while replaying over and over again, her clouded eyes, and the tears.

With the pain still burning in his cheeks and his silhouette alone, in the room, he silently wondered to himself:

What did her eyes look like when she's happy?

And suddenly, as if torn from a dream, he remembered the reason he was doing this in the first place.

She needed to be gone in two weeks.

Her and her clouded eyes.

He finally walked out of the room with a look of triumph on his face.

Just stick to the plan, Heiji.

Do not get tricked by her clouded eyes.

I need a stroll. He decided.

Yes, a stroll to get my mind off things.

* * *

Hey Guys, Yoyo here.

**Salimaran08**: Thank you so much! :P You made me google Scheherazade and made me that much smarter, thank you again! =] I hope I'll keep my promising of updating like lightning, and in return, read and review! I'm looking forward to your comments, advices and more things to google!

**Aeyra**: Darn Auto-Fix. They really should upgrade it so that wacked-off people like me won't make these mistakes. THANK YOU x100! I hadn't even realised that when I wrote it! Thank you for your sharp eye and your wonderful comment!

(So this is the section i'm hoping to integrate into my rant.)

Is anyone else going OMG? Kazuha is Shinichi's royal fangirl? What's gonna happen after the disasterous meeting of our two "husband and wife to-be's"? What is Shizuka planning? Why am I sounding like a bad movie preview?

All good questions young one.

Stay tuned and find out. ;]

The numba one HxK fangirl,

Yoyo, XD


	4. Chapter 3

Trapping Water

Shizuka's long braid was being carried by her two servants, careful not to let it drag on the floor.

A bright morning lit the way through the palace, adding another tint of gold.

Down the hall, to the right, and arriving at a big wooden door.

Perhaps one of the oldest rooms in the Palace, it was a familiar room, but off limits. Even the king knew better than to enter Heiji's private sanctuary.

"Open it." She motioned at the gatekeeper behind her.

"Your Highness?" Dumbfounded, he could not comprehend what she had just asked him.

"Open it." She repeated, glancing at the door.

"Your highness, that's the Crown Prince's-"

"I know what it is; I want you to open it." She glared at him, her usual soft features hardening.

Gulp. The gatekeeper did not keep her waiting. With trembling hands he unlocked the door and whispered a silent prayer as Shizuka strode in, closing the door with a final creak.

...

He waved his sword impatiently. Today was not going his way. He sliced the dummy in two, while throwing his sword to impale a nearby tree.

He sighed and sat down on the training camp. Deciding not to care, he threw his shirt on the ground to cool himself.

He ruffled his hair lightly, letting the sun soak in it. The breeze danced across his face and chest, he was alone except for the few training soldiers far away.

His mind strayed again to the girl.

Was he perhaps a little too over the top with her? Saying those things.

Was Shinichi somehow right about this not turning out the way he wanted to?

Nah. It's all a part of the plan. Just stick to the plan!

Bam!

Heiji's head perked up. He stood to attention.

What was that? He looked around to see the rest of the soldiers in surprise. It came from the palace.

He ran, through the hall and towards the source of the explosion, fear racking up in his gut.

Did that come from the west wing? He turned the corners and saw the rest of the servants gathering and huddled towards the direction of... his room!

He ran even faster, ignoring all the gasps and shy faces of the servants seeing him half naked.

He landed in front of a pile of debris and pieces of-Was that his desk? And, and pieces of his bed?

Now anger tore through him, did someone blow up my room?

He ventured around the garbage and entered the front gate leading to his room.

Confusion swirling around, he saw a glimpse of a familiar figure.

"Mom?"

...

Kazuha had run from the room blinded by her tears and misery, not caring for a wrong turn and no sense of direction.

Only when she had stopped in front of a green door had she realised that she was completely lost.

What am I doing? She blinked away any more dried tears.

Here I am, in a place I don't know, crying because a man I don't know insulted me?

Get a grip Kazuha! She bit down on her lips.

You probably just gave him what he wanted, that sadistic bastard.

No way in hell am I marrying that donkey!

She stomped the rest of the way down the hall.

It was getting late and she hadn't got the slightest clue where she was, or where she was going to sleep.

She stood in the centre of a grand hall, staring at the beautiful decorations and the moon illuminating the scenery below.

Arabia's night sky is so wonderful, she thought to herself, even from the view of a prison.

She leaned towards the window, glancing at the palace garden and its statues.

A particular one was moving, rather awkwardly, in circles.

She squinted.

Unwillingly, she immediately recognized the shiny black hair, and the tall figure that cast a long shadow on the ground.

She turned her head away in anger.

Stupid bastard, she cursed again.

But compelled to look back once more, she wondered what he was doing, so late at night, walking around in the courtyard.

She found herself angrier by the minute.

Just because he looks like a prince, doesn't mean he is one.

A filthy, cold-blooded, self-centred, ignorant scoundrel.

She sighed.

It seems that marriage is exactly what it boasts to be.

Loveless, bitter and cruel.

She scoffed. Well maybe this is the way it's meant to be.

I get to be with a piece of camel dung with a shiny outside.

Just as she was thinking of more insults to comfort herself with, she was tapped lightly on the shoulder.

"Hello?" A bright voice called out.

Kazuha spun around, and immediately gasped.

What a beautiful girl, she thought. A gold band secured her frilly, curly hair, while her cherry red lips shone in the moonlight.

"Hello," She answered.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you; I'm the Crown Prince's sister." The girl smiled.

"Oh." If this princess' parents had her, where did that ugly bastard come from?

"My name is Aoko, and you are?" She tilted her head playfully.

"Kazuha. Kazuha Toyama." She replied, forgetting the honourifics.

"Kazuha? Then, oh my! You must be my brother's fiancé!" She gasped, surprise in her eyes.

Not for long, she whispered underneath her breath.

"Yes, I was just wondering where I was to reside in the royal palace. It seems that I have lost my way." Kazuha sheepishly asked.

"Ah! That's not a probably, a room had been set out for the both of you, but my brother had decided to let you reside alone there for now." She started walking, while Kazuha followed close behind.

"It's the room right...over...here!" She exclaimed, while standing in front of the very room Kazuha had run out of.

"This one?" Kazuha almost screamed.

"Yupp. Of course, the Queen decorated it herself; don't you think it's wonderful?"

"It certainly is..." Kazuha drifted off, forcing herself not to think of the previous event that happened here.

"Well, if you'll need anything, my room is just down the hall, the one with the golden door."

"Thank you."

Kazuha slumped into the bed, no longer surprised at how amazingly soft it was.

So this is where I'll be staying.

At least he won't be here.

And at least Ran is with me.

By the way, where is she?

Hmm. The breeze feels nice.

Maybe I should close that window.

Maybe I should keep my eyes open...

...

Mom? Is she hurt?

Heiji ran over to the Queen and sighed with relief that she was alright.

"Mom, what happened?"

Heiji peered over her should to see his door jammed with desks and chairs.

"Oh, Heiji! You room! I'm so sorry!"

He stared at her, what did she mean? Did something happen to my room?

He took a step towards his door but was stopped by Shizuka's iron grip.

"Heiji, it's best if you do not enter right now. The Conservatory is figuring out a way to get rid of the poison, so until then, you're going to stay elsewhere."

"P-poison?" He stammered, taken back by the fact.

"Yes, it seems that one of our careless members of the Conservatory was securing a quite lethal poison, and had dropped it by accident."

"In my room?" He scrutinized the people near-by. Everyone knew that this is Heiji's private room, the chamber, and no one was to enter.

"No, no, of course not. In the lab below, the explosion was the poison landing, and it leaked into your room, so I've been told."

He was horrified. The imbecile that did this was going to pay, he guaranteed it.

"Well, where am I to stay?"

He was thinking about his training camp. But to disturb the soldiers with his presence, furthermore, mother probably would not allow it.

"Heiji, you already have a room set out for you," the Queen shot a look down the hall.

"A room? What for? I was not informed." He was clueless as to where it was.

"But the Marital Room, of course." She waited for his reaction.

A picture of Kazuha exploded into his mind.

"No! I refuse!" He shouted, making the servants around him take a step back.

"But why? You're to marry her anyways. Besides, you are at the age for marriage and whatever else that comes with it; it is no trouble to hurry the process up. There will be an heir sooner or later."

God, it's like having children is something inevitable, something that was chosen for me.

"Mother. You agreed to three month of acquainting each other!"

"And thus this is the perfect time, and opportunity. Besides, it's not like you have anywhere else to go."

"Please, I have the training camp! I'll go anywhere."

Heiji pleaded, unwilling to succumb to the horror of sharing a room with her.

"Heiji... It sounds like... this girl is somewhat... getting to you?" She threw her son a sideway glance, shutting him up.

She's right, he thought. I shouldn't let that girl get to me. After all, this will give me yet another opportunity to drive her away.

No problem. I can handle her. Pft. There's no way she's getting to me.

"When will my room be safe?" He sighed while Shizuka's face lit up.

"Two weeks, Heiji. Then, you will be safe to return. Fortunately, your clothes and other necessities were saved; they have already been carried to your new room."

Heiji threw his head back in despair, it seems like she had this all planned out. He started his slow trek towards his doom.

"Your highness, that, um..."

"No one is to tell the Crown Prince or anyone else anything that happened today." She declared, already striding down the hall towards her own chamber.

...

"I wonder why the Queen would lie about poison in the Crown Prince's room."

"It was fine this morning..."

"Maybe she wanted to do some personal investigations in it; I hear it's full of army secrets."

"No... The Queen probably wanted to do some match-making."

Giggle. A golden band circling curly hair walked by the servants, confusing them with what she had just said.

Oh, you'll see. You'll all see.

Aoko hummed all the way down the hall, ready to report to her accomplice.

...

"Kazuha?" Ran roused her once more.

"Ran?... Oh god, you have to stop doing that, every time I'm asleep, every time you-"

She stopped short, and stared past Ran.

Red face, Ran helped Kazuha up, and then kneeled in front of the prince.

Kazuha just stood there, her back to the sun, staring at the stranger in the doorway.

Her anger boiled. She was ready to pounce on him and punch him into oblivion.

She cursed lightly and stepped towards him.

His expression was one of curiosity and intrigue, which only pissed Kazuha off even more. What was he so happy about?

She now stood face to face with him, with her eyes only inches below his.

And suddenly, she didn't know what to say.

Her anger still boiled, but so immersed was her within his green eyes that she was slipping.

Such a dangerous man! She thought.

"W-what are you doing here?" She ignored the honourifics and tried to stop herself from trembling too much.

"For your information, I live here." He walked past her and dropped his jacket down on the floor.

"B-but. This is my room." She stammered, grimacing as he surveyed the room, frowning at the slight mess on the bed.

"Where are my clothes?" He walked over to Ran, looking at her expectantly.

"In your room, Royal Highness, in which you belong." Kazuha cut him off, striding over to protect Ran from his smouldering gaze.

"I was informed that my stuff was dropped off already."

"Well, you're wrong."

Heiji scrutinized her. No one and I mean no one, talked to the Crown Prince like that. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her closer.

"I wouldn't be complaining if I were you. After all, this was going to happen sooner or later." He smirked, releasing a struggling Kazuha.

Damn, he was strong. Usually, Kazuha's strength exceeded her need for it, but squirming in Heiji's grip, she felt like a helpless worm. And she did not like that one bit.

"You rude idiot." She hissed, while Ran and Heiji's eyes widened.

"What did you just call me?" His eyes burned a fierce green.

"I-Idiot." She took a step back, and yelped when she landed on the bed.

"You!" The Prince took a step forward and pulled her up.

Ignoring the thundering noise in his chest, and the threatening blush, he pulled her close.

So close he could feel the electricity bouncing off her skin, smell her scent, and feel her breath on his cheek.

He leaned into her ear.

"If you aggravate me, I might eat you before our wedding, **Honey**."

He felt her tremble, her hair tickling the back of his neck. He raised his head to see just how annoyed she was.

Instead, his eyes widened as he bit his lips.

Her cheeks were cherry pink while her eyes. My god, those eyes were staring right through him. And for a moment he lost his cool and forgot that he was supposed to be mean.

Unconciously, he pulled her closer, and saw that she blushed even more. Infatuated with her reaction, he ignored the pounding beat of his heart and looked into her eyes.

Was she embarrassed? Is this what her eyes looked like when she's shy?

The luscious green drove him three feet under. He wanted to pull away, but his gaze stayed locked on hers. Now he had a chance to really see her features. Long eyelashes. Pale skin dashed with pink. Strands of her bangs fell to her forehead. Her lips, red and plump, he could just imagine how soft they were.

She looked so...so...cu-

"I-Idiot, l-let go of me," she breathed, and Heiji snapped out of his bliss.

Ugly!

Ugly!

Ugly!

God, what was happening to me?

He finally pulled his eyes off of her. While cursing, he exited the room, leaving a stunned Kazuha and a even more confused Ran.

Heiji ruffled his hair in frustration.

Ugh! This is not happening to me.

She's evil! Evil! A witch, that woman!

God, how dangerous.

I almost fell into her spell.

Her evil eyes, her clear evil eyes.

How is it that it's different every time I see it?

It was burning with anger just a few minutes ago.

But so... clear, radiant just now.

OMG. I'm thinking about it again.

Stop!

That's it. I can't live with this witch.

He felt his heart skip a beat.

I need to... I need to clear my mind.

I need to find Shinichi.

...

Kazuha fell back onto the bed, her mind blotched with images.

What was that just now?

Almost as if an electric current had gone through her body, she felt the adrenaline past and a wave of heat warm her cheeks.

That arrogant idiot.

Idiot!

God. And what was that nonsense about living with her in this room?

She burned red pink. There's only one bed!

She looked to Ran in distress.

What am I to do?

He's going to stay with me in this room?

A little voice at the back of her head ushered at her stupidity.

Why are you surprise, fool? Is it to happen sooner or later. He is your fiancé for goodness sake! You knew this was going to happen. And someday. You are going to carry his children.

Somehow, she imagined little beings with his green eyes running around. That's horrible.

He's... he's so annoying, and...and... ignorant.

I'm not going to last two weeks in this place...

God bless.

By the time I'm getting married, Ran will be leaving.

I fought back tears of frustration.

Kazuha. You must be strong.

Strong. For yourself.

And you must remember your duty. You must remember what you came here to do.

As soon as Ran left the room, she got down on the ground again and fell asleep.

* * *

Greetings, fair wanderers!

Welcome to the third chapter of Arabian Nights.

I've dragged this chapter longer than I had intended, but as your can tell, it had a lot of plot twists and events.

I hope it was not too dull, or rant-ish, it was rushed today because I wanted to reply to your wonderful comments, etc.

It is now my new daily task to check my stories and reviews.

*note. If you read this story and somewhat liked it, please review, it would be really helpful to get some feedback, SUCH as from these wonderful people:

Aerya: Well, well, I've definitely taken your thought into consideration, and I hope my *future* addition of Kaito will not be too disappointing. Aoko's already in it, so he's not far away now, you can bet on it! Thank you again for the nice fix with the prologue, hopefully, you'll keep a sharp eye out for my other chapters as well. Thank you for reviewing and reading. =]

Salimaran08: Thank you so much! And I thought I was the only one with the deep thinking. Jokes, jokes. You guys are all awesome! Thank you x2 for your compliments. They literally made my day and kept me insanely happy throughout writing the third chap. I hope you enjoyed it. :P

dreambee: Hopefully, this plot has not been used before. I was thinking about the general idea for quite a long time, and it nevered occured to me that this would be a new plotline. Thank you, I hoped you enjoyed my stories. I'm kinda having a haze for the other one, I just don't see it coming out as sharp as this. O.= But I'll continue to the best of my abilities and update soon!

Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.

Stay for the ride, because it's just getting good.

Review, or Shizuka's gonna poison your room.

Just kidding.

But seriously.

Haha.

*Oh and if possible, leave me a review with your plans for valentines/New years. Gotta get into the festivities, you know?

Lots of love kisses and pineapples,

YoyoXD


	5. Chapter 4

**Catching Wind**

"Son."

His head turned, dazzling eyes stared coldly into the eyes of the King.

"Father."

His smile was bright.

"I bid you farewell, I hope you do find love and happiness in your marriage."

"I will, father."

He fixed his white suit and stepped out of the hallway. Every step sounding in the marble floor.

He rode in his carriage, careful to hide his face. The carriage had no royal emblem. 'Not that it ever will.' He thought bitterly.

Indeed, the bastard son of the king shouldn't be considered a prince. And that's why he's getting sold off to the Arabian princess.

Shame drifted into his mind momentarily before intrigue replaced it.

What does she look like now? Does she still like strawberries? Did she keep that golden band?

He looked out of the carriage to see nothing but barren fields and deserted forests.

The carriage continued it's rickety journey towards its destination.

...

..

.

I opened my eyes to bright lights filtered into the room. Remembering last night's startling revelations, I felt a familiar nausea hit me.

'What am I doing here?' I ushered a silent prayer. 'Why am I here? With these fancy curtains, and silk sheets, and miserable? What I am doing here without my father, and soon, without ran.'

And like the waves of sadness hit me, flares of rage and resentment punched me in the gut.

'Why **should** I marry this arrogant bastard?'

I sat up, and dug my hand into the silk sheets of the bed. I dangled my feet to the side to stand up, only to remember I slept on the floor the night before. I held a hand to my head, pondering the fact that someone had moved me from the floor to the bed. It was probably Ran, for she was the only allowed access in her room.

Her eyes immediately flew to the door.

'It couldn't be...' She scrutinized the doorway.

'Could have the idiot prince carried her from the floor to the bed?'

She shook away her thoughts as a blush crept up her cheeks. Lifting herself from the bed, she quickly freshened up, knowing a day of acquaintance was in order.

Today was the day to meet the royals and fellow councilmen, it was to be decided whether she was an adequate wife and suitable for the prince. But in all truth, this was an auction slash bidding show, where the bride in question was examined of her wealth and her asset to the family.

Kazuha scoffed. She had been training for this day since she was 12. The nervousness she's feeling is simply for the King and Queen, for if they do not accept her, her father's name could be shamed, and that is something she will not allow.

After she had finished her daily routine, five servants appeared out of nowhere and ushered her into an enormous bath, cleaned her from head to toe, and given her nicest massage all before breakfast. 'To calm your nerves,' they said. Then she was dressed, with a long, smooth purple gown, framed with an outer gold robe that was slightly transparent. The dress was breathtaking. Literally. Kazuha could barely breathe in the tight fitting gown and she winced as they put on the shoes, uncomfortable and tiny. After they were done with her, she felt like a stringed up piece of ham ready for showcase.

She looked in the mirror again and stared at her extravagant hair and makeup. She felt like an actress that was entering her first stage. Her hands were clammy, her mind clogged, and a feeling of impending doom in her near future. She watched the morning sun burn into hot noon. The dinner was at 5, how was she to kill the time.

She thought of calling Ran. But apparently she had duties to carry out at the city market and won't be returning until after dinner.

Well. Time to explore the palace.

She slowly trekked into the hallway, painfully aware of her dress and shoes. Looking down the narrow corridor, she remembered the brief meeting of the Princess here. Princess Aoko. She seems nice. Well, anyone would seem nice after meeting her hideous brother. The image of the prince popped into her head and she quickly waved him away.

Looking out, into the field, she found several soldiers training, and what seems to be like their training camp not too far away.

She leaned on the railing and waved her vision over the working men.

Her eyes spot two figures on her left.

In what appears to be a private training ground, a section separated from the other soldiers, two men were standing, engaged in a heated discussion.

She scrutinized the two silhouettes.

An immediate hand flew to her mouth.

Oh. Dear. God. It was THE PRINCE OF PERSIA.

'I think I just died a little inside.' She was hyperventilating, and in her tight dress, it was racking up a lot of pain.

Her eyes turned starry and legs weakened. She stared at him in disbelief.

So very handsome. And toned. Ooo. Look at those muscles.

She was drowning in his obvious awesomeness when she noticed the other figure beside him.

She snapped out of her adolescent daydream and realised the prince was there as well. Her stomach curled in distaste.

She cursed silently, and forced herself to look away.

"Handsome, isn't he?"

Kazuha spun around, startled by the voice.

Princess Aoko stood behind her, smiling as she nodded her head towards the private training grounds.

"I-I don't know what you mean." Kazuha looked out once more. Following her gaze to see the two men.

"The Prince of Persia, of course." She giggled, and Kazuha swallowed.

"I-uh..." What was she to say? Yes? And perhaps have herself killed? She was an engaged woman, considered married for god's sake. She wasn't allowed to look at another man, and although Princess Aoko seemed like a nice person, she just didn't know who to trust.

"Oh come on! It's ok. I don't bite. And besides, I know my brother might not be getting off on the right foot with you." She winked.

"W-what do you mean?" She stammered, looking at her feet.

"Well, forgive me but I saw my brother storm out of the marital room muttering incoherent mumbles. He only does that when he's upset." She giggled once more.

Kazuha turned into a furious shade of red as she remembered the events of the last two days.

"I also overheard that his room had been poisoned, and mother is forcing him to stay in the marital room," Aoko studied Kazuha carefully, "with you."

Ah. So that was why he moved to her room. She grimaced. Did everyone in the palace know? And what was the Queen thinking, forcing the prince to stay with her.

She looked up and stared into Aoko's eyes.

'Well, if there's one person in this palace I can trust, it's probably the princess.'

"Well, um... The Prince... he does not seem to like me." She bit back the bitterness.

"How so?" She stepped a little close and held Kazuha with her caring eyes.

"He, seems to be... sceptical about this marriage..." Kazuha looked away, hopefully not betraying her real thoughts: That the prince was an arrogant, mean jerk and that she would rather eat him alive than marry him.

"Well, my brother, he... He is the kindest person I've ever met." Kazuha turned with surprise and met Princess Aoko's admiring gaze towards the field.

"Oh, don't get me wrong. Yeah, sometimes he can be a jerk, stubborn and arrogant. But he's really also gentle, kind, chivalrous, not to mention bold and daring. You just have to... look past your first impressions." The princess smiled and looked at Kazuha. "I know you'll see him for who he is. He's a big softie." She chuckled, and turned.

Kazuha stood there speechless, while trying to process her words. Kind? Gentle? Chivalrous? Had she been living under a rock, or is this prince leading a double personality? But she read honesty and admiration on the Princess's expressions. She seemed to genuinely love her brother. She stood dumbfounded and watched the princess turn to leave.

"Wait, Princess..." She called out to her.

"It's Aoko. Just Aoko." She turned to face her once more.

"Aoko... do you have arranged events this afternoon?" She stuttered.

She smile brightly back at Kazuha.

"I thought you'd never ask."

...

..

.

"...And you know what? She SLAPPED me. SLAPPED the Prince of Arabia. And then she had the nerve to storm out of the room. Leaving me standing there, and what was I supposed to do? Chase after her like a fool, certainly not after those things I said to her..."

I gave him a tired look. God. He has been rambling on about this girl for 2 hours now. And it appears to me like despite all his childish complaints and curses that he has grown fond of his newly found fiancé.

Now try telling him that! Every time I interrupt to give him a snippet of my thoughts, he cuts me off like a madman.

After careful observations, I have concluded that he is simply avoiding the fact that he is curious about her.

Why am I friends with this childish madman? I spend time wondering about that every day.

"...Oh, and Shinichi, I swear! She's a witch! She has put a wicked curse on me, you see. AND she has no manners..."

"Stop!" I put down my sword, and sat down on the sun-warmed ground. Shook my sweat away in the wind, and look at him square in the eye.

"How's the plan going. Don't say I didn't warn you, but sooner or later, it's going to come back and bite you in the face."

"It's going fine! I've already thrown nasty insults at her and told her square off that I'm not going to be that dream gentleman husband."

Not like you were to begin with.

"It's a terrific start, I'm sure she'll be gone by the weekend." He boasted.

"Heiji."

"What?"

I stared at him some more.

Just a little bit more... a little bit-

"FINE! She's irritating me, is that what you want?"

Alright. I keep staring. First door cracked. Second one opening right... about...now!

"God. I just don't know anymore! It's like whenever she's near me, I get so frustrated and angry, for no reason?"

"And why do you think that might be?" I scrutinized him some more.

"I don't know! I mean, I'm just so tired around her. I feel like I have to spend all my energy just figuring her out. And she always leaves me so confused, and mad... and irritated!"

Bam! Third door blasted to oblivion. Seems like Kazuha has got our beloved prince stringed up like yarn.

"And every time I see her blasted face in my head, I just get more driven to kick her out, and keep her out of my mind!"

And... Touchdown.

"Now... Why would it make you feel like that, Heiji?"

God. What a waste of my beautiful talents. If only I was a psychologist.

"Shinichi..." His face turned to stone. "I think I understand..." He jumped up like a man in the middle of an earth-shattering revelation.

"I'll talk to you later, got to run-!" He runs off, leaving me dumbfounded and quite confused.

"Wait!" I shout after him, at loss of what to do.

Somehow, I suspect that the mission has failed. Abort assignment 01. I sighed before picking up my things and heading back towards the palace.

Heiji's stone head has obviously misinterpreted my leadings and gone off to a wrong direction. Well, too late to fix the situation now, I might as well just wait for the next time he has his nervous breakdown.

I run a hand through my hair to let the breeze cool it off some more. The mid-noon sun is not doing well to cool my sweat.

As I traced the path back to the palace, I notice a shadow in the garden. My eyes skimmed through and I kept on walking, until...

Was that Kazuha's maid?

My mind flashed back to the exact same time yesterday when I met her under the sun.

Her blue eyes imprinted themselves on my mind once again. Dazzling blue eyes, shining even under the shade.

I momentarily stop to watch her bent form attending to something near the garden, was that a bag of groceries? I rush over to offer my help.

"Need a hand?" I reach over, flashing my signature smile. She spins around, hand fumbling with apples, a few on the ground, her bangs covering her eyes.

"No, thank you, Prince." She turns back, her back bent once again to pick up the apples.

I am confused. She turned away coldly without batting an eye. I swirl around her to help her pick up the apples. I hand them to her.

"Thank you, you royal Highness." She collects her things, balancing two bags of apples on each hand. No way could she carry those apples, she looked terribly frail. Surprisingly, she stood up with ease and left me momentarily stunned. And I remembered yesterday when she carried Kazuha to the palace, the way she refused my help.

"Wait," I call after her. "Let me help you with those, it's a long walk back to the palace."

"Thank you, your royal highness, but I can manage." She shot me a look that said back off.

Why was this girl rejecting my help? Her behaviour towards me is certainly strange and unfamiliar. Perhaps she's afraid?

I jog to catch up to her and grabbed her arm. The moment I touch her, she jumped back, and lightning fast, she whipped her left hand, whisking through the air, aimed at my neck. I recognised the move immediately and put up my right hand to block while securing her other hand with my left.

I drew out a shaky breath.

"You know Tae-Kwan-do?" I marvelled at her, still catching my breath from the sudden attack.

"Let go of me!" She spit out, pushing herself out of my grasp. I held on tighter, not knowing what I was thinking. I looked into her eyes, and suddenly they turned icy cold. So cold, I felt a shudder going up my spine. I released my grip on her.

"What's your name?" I managed to whisper. Trying to regain my original composure, I slowed my heartbeat.

"Ran." She said, without honourifics. She grabbed the bags of apples.

"I-" I tried to introduce myself, the charm and confidence gone like my calm self-control.

"Oh I know who you are." She bit out.

"Prince of Persia." She looked dead into my eyes.

"A Murderer."

* * *

Hey Guys!

Sorry I was away for so long. I was just so busy with school and everything else.

Hopefully, my comeback was interesting and cliff-hanging (is that a word?)

I know there wasn't any KazuhaxHeiji moments in this one, but there will be next chap. (hohoho XD)

Thank you for all your great comments:

**Aeyra**: Thank you for appreciating Shizuka's genius. I always love an evil match-maker in any good story, and I hope she has lived up to your expectations.

**-the kill imperfectionist-**:Thank you for your great advice! I'll definitely keep in mind to include the characters thoughts in quotation marks or something. And the parentheses too! Thank you for the awesome comment, I hope you liked the story so far. Kaito's grand entrance is not far away, so keep your eyes peeled!

**salimaran08**: Ahaha. Thank you for your awesome comment! Chivalry is definitely coming your way with a full blast of drama. I'm saving the hurt and angst for later (for the violent love part ;]) and did you mean that sharing a room was a MUST in arabia? or not allowed?

**dreambee**:Hello! Thank you for the comment and I am on a writer's block for the other story. I keep fixing thing this and that, and it's never satisfactorily complete. But I'll get back to you on that one. :]

Thank you for reading, I hope you'll stick around for more.

Note*: There will be some traditions/marital events that will occur in this story. And as I am unaware of any traditions/marital procedures, the following scenes will be purely made-up and based on my imagination. I'm sorry if this should offend anyone. I am open to suggestions and further info on historic Arabian weddings, etc. (Yeah, it's pretty much going to come straight out of Aladdin. Sry. )

Thank you again,

YoyoXD


	6. Chapter 5

**Swallowing Stones**

I looked at the pieces of wood spewed all around me, breathing hard. I yanked off my shirt, the sun was vehement, and I glared at the shining sword in my hands.

The noon sun was merciless, and I repeated my routine. I stared daggers at my wooden nemesis. He attacks left, I dodge, and I take a step into his weak right, where I strike down for my victory and his fatality. The enemy utters a sound of defeat, and his block head slides off, sounding a satisfactory **thunk **among the other trophies of my training.

I push a hand through my hair, wiping the sweat from my brow.

"Trying to get a tan?" A shadow sneaks up behind me, blocks my left jab and dodges the high kick aimed at his stupid head.

"You basterd." I throw my sword down and flop to the ground. Suddenly I realised how tired my muscles were and just how hot it was.

"Hattori." His shadow loomed over me, and I was grateful for the momentary shade.

"Hattori." I opened my eyes and squinted at him against the backdrop of the sun.

"What do you want?" I was still breathing unevenly. _No time for your games._

He observes me, and I suddenly get the urge to punch in his head. God, one of these days, he won't be so smug.

He pauses, and sits down beside me, I close my eyes.

"How's your plan going?" His tone suspiciously detached and flat.

"Fine."

He pauses again, annoying me to no end.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" He picks up one of the sliced off wooden blocks and studies it.

I ignore him.

"You know what's happening right now, don't you?"

I feel the sun burning my skin, almost shutting out his god damn voice.

"Hattori, why the hell are you not at your own engagement?"

"It's not an engagement, it's an interrogation." I sat up, not willing to continue the conversation.

"Exactly. You should be there. Toyama-san would want you to be there."

I stand up.

"If it goes according to plan, she'll be out of here even before mother starts scolding me."

"Is that so?" He stands up as well, and looks out at the palace. Someone was running out here, probably dispatched by mother to capture me.

"Yeah, I was excruciatingly mean to her, she's going to tell mother, and everything's going to be fine." I dust off my pants and see Aoko running here.

"And you're going to be fine with that?" He picks up my shirt.

"What the hell do you mean?" I throw him an exasperated look, "I planned this thing! 'Soon as she's out of my skin, I'll be free."

Aoko came to a stop in front of us, out of breath and looking worried.

I stop her before she catches her breath. "Tell mother I-"

"Kazuha-chan is fainting!"

...

..

.

"Kazuha-chan is fainting" Her cheeks were red and flushed.

"God, those despicable councilmen were cornering her with those disgusting questions and the room was so hot, she's losing her breath-"

"Aoko-chan. It's alright, what's happening, slow down..." I tried to calm her down.

"Oh, it was a slaughter show! Those bald basterds..." She cursed, still speaking bullets.

I sneak a look at Hattori and all I see is his carefree and calm expression.

"Please go help her! They're absolutely mortifying her."

"God, I don't know where you were, but you better go back right now and stop them before she faints!" She turns to Hattori.

He doesn't answer, nor move. He ruffles his hair.

"Don't see how this has anything to do with me." He takes a step back and yawned.

Aoko-chan and I both turned to look at him in surprise.

She has this unfathomable look on her face, and I turn to him.

"Hattori, we better go, this sounds serious."

"Whatever, they can do what they want," he sounded nonchalant, I frowned in distaste.

Aoko-chan zoomed past me.

"I don't know what your problem is. What happened to you?" She spat out.

"What has Kazuha-chan done to deserve this? And to think I was there two hours ago I was defending you to her. God, no wonder she hated you, you jerk!"

With that, she ran off, but not before she gave Hattori an indignant glare.

"Hattori, I-"

He was silent, already picking up his sword again.

I sighed, and made my way quickly into the palace as well.

When I glanced back, he was a speck, lying on the ground.

...

..

.

I trudged slowly along the hallway in my constricting dress. It felt like you were squeezed between two walls and allowed a straw to breathe through. Beautiful yes, but also life-threatening.

Plus the temperature was helpful. If you can imagine the hot Arabian sun, and a room filled to the brim with cake, that's how stuffy the palace corridor was. With five servants following after me like hawks, just in case I decided to run away or assassinate the queen. I sighed (if that was even possible in my dress) and cringed again at the thought of the dinner.

Dinner, or in my definition, the whole world watching how you eat, was horrendous. The first step to the Acquaintance was of course, your manners. This so called dinner is just a meat fest, where you are thoroughly observed and examined.

First, they watch you cut, eat, chew and swallow (and of course, never the entire plate, because real ladies do not eat.) Then they watch you drink your wine, they watch you smile to your hosts and they watch you sit in that agonizing position. Then the Queen cleverly suggests that you play a tune, or draw a picture, or sing, and the crowd quietly makes note of your talents and abilities. When all of that casual assessment is dealt with, then you proceed to the Questioning, where they pretty much delve into your history and how much credit you can possibly bring into the Hattori family.

To men, this was just another business deal that must be chosen wisely.

For women, this is the first and last interview of your entire life and livelihood.

Because the sole purpose of being nobility was to be a good wife, and if you didn't pass the Royal exam, you didn't pass. Period. Because nobody wants the Prince's discarded trash. And if you weren't a wife. You were nothing.

Oh, I knew how important this was for my family and I. This was what I studied since I was 12. Instead of climbing trees with Ran, I had tea with her. Instead of playing in the river, I walked in tiny shoes and balanced books on my head. Instead of giggling, I was smiling prim and proper. It all came down to this, and I felt like I was walking into what would be a cage for life.

Having tea with Aoko-chan helped though. Somehow, she reminds me of Ran and I back in the old days, and I found myself sharing my past with her. She told me interesting stories about the palace, and emphasized over again how nice her brother and mother really were. She was a ray of sunshine, and I hope I've found a valuable ally in the dark days ahead.

I found myself standing in front of a large wooden door, suddenly alone. I looked around for the girls, but they were all gone. Inside, I heard the commotion and murmuring of the council. _**This is it.**_

"Come in," I heard a voice boom inside.

Oddly, calmness washes over me, and I find myself strangely settled.

The door opens.

I step inside.

And it begins.

...

..

.

_**I always get the crappy ones.**_

I thought to myself while running down corridor, having bumped into not one, but **three **maids, and Kudo Shinichi, the Prince of Persia himself.

Being a lowly errand-boy myself, it's not every day that you get to pass royalty striding down the hall. To be honest, he isn't as handsome as the posters.

Today is just one of those days again, I inwardly complained. My legs instinctively turn the corners, and I find myself going to the usual place.

I had a reputation among the errand boys.

I was officially the "Royal Locator".

Of course, my kind friends did not bestow this name on me for no reason. It seems that I always receive the task of chasing down the Royal Prince. It usually occurred on public events, when the Queen would honour me with capturing the Royal Prince and getting him back where he belonged.

And why me, you ask? When there were over 100 servants in the damn place? Because you can say I harbour a talent in finding him, convincing him, and finally dragging him back as the Queen asked. Or perhaps he knows that I'm the last straw, and the Queen cannot be trifled with. So while the other luckier comrades get to watch doors or feed horses, I get to run all over the place on an eastern hunt.

Like I said, I always get the crappy ones.

This time, it appears that he has escaped from his own engagement. Somehow, I'm not surprised. So the poor wife-to-be of the Royal Prince gets to endure, alone, the process of Questioning with the court. Frankly, I think it's better that he isn't there; the poor girl doesn't need a reminder who she's marrying.

I finally reached the veranda looking out towards the training fields. I knew he'd be here. Although the sun was scorching, and the heat unbearable, the training grounds were always his first and foremost getaway.

I squint against light, expecting a tiny figure out there. But was genuinely surprised to find him closer to the palace than the training grounds. And what's more, he was running! Towards the palace!

_**Well, god almighty. Is the world upside down today? **_

I rushed down, hopeful that I'll catch him. Where was he going? He looked frantic, angry, and I forgot for a second that I was just the errand boy.

"Your Highness!" I called down, as I skipped the last step in the staircase and saw that he was, indeed, running towards me.

He was shirtless and sweaty, looking anxious. He stopped in front of me to catch his breath.

"Where is it?" He looked beat. I was still mind-boggled as to what was going on. Everything today seems to catch me off guard.

"Where is what? Your Highness?"

"The questioning, the god damn court! Where is it held?" He gave me a frustrated look.

I was utterly and completely confused. He's going to the ceremony? Shirtless? Willing? Am I still conscious?

"In the Grand dome. The Grand dome." I repeat myself just to be sure. He nods once and rushes off up the stairs.

I stare at the dust left by his speedy pursuit.

A second later, I snap out of my reverie and realized my mistake.

"Your Highness!" I call after him, bouncing up the stairs.

I chase him, and he stops.

"What?" And again, I was stunned, just because this situation has never been occurred to me before, and I was at a loss for what to say.

"Urgh!" The Prince lets out a groan of frustration and runs his hand through his hair.

"I shouldn't even be doing this, what the heck are you doing, Heiji, you've lost your mind, you fool." He mumbled incomprehensively. He just burst into a murmur under his breath, most of it cursing himself for how stupid he was being.

At that moment, I'm thinking I've completely lost it; I stare at him in open horror.

"What is it, Jack?" He brings me out of my trance again.

"Y-your shirt..." I stumbled.

"My shirt what, Jack? Spit it out!"

"Well, your highness, you're shirtless..." I slowly veer off, suddenly aware that I shouldn't have said anything. That this imprudence could cost me my head.

I look up at him. He seems to only have realised now that he was shirtless, and was contemplating the dilemma with a frown. He looks at me.

"Give me your shirt." He looks me in the eye.

"P-pardon, your highness?"

"I said. Give me your shirt." He holds his hand out, waiting.

Out of all the things I wanted to say, such as 'No, your highness, surely a shirt belonging to a lowly servant such as myself cannot be worn by royalty.' Or 'Your highness, if you would just give me a second, I would be happy to find a suitable substitute for you.'

But at that moment, I numbly take off my shirt, and hand it to him.

What happened next was a blur; the Prince listened through the door and rushed in all of a sudden. While I was standing outside the Grand Dome, staring at the wooden patterns, shirtless, waiting for the Prince to return.

Now that I think back to it, perhaps my mind was not in the right place. Yes, that's it.

After perhaps 5 minutes, I hear a big commotion inside.

And the door burst open. The Prince stormed out of the Grand Dome with an unconscious girl in his arms. He notices me, standing in the corner, and proceeds to rip off my shirt. He then throws it in my hands and strides off, shirtless, with a girl in his arms.

As I watch this phenomenon, the only thought that was running through my head was:

_**I need a god damn nap. **_

...

..

.

_**I am suffocating.**_

It wasn't just the dress, or the heat that seems to surround this room, or the fact that I had been standing for 2 hours now.

It was the gazes.

The looks on every councilman's face, that contemptuous, scornful way that they look at you; detached and impersonal, like they're viewing a specimen, analysing a piece of meat.

It makes me sick.

I had entered the room what would be two hours ago, into a dome. A hollow center with crowds surrounding you from every angle, just like a trial.

I recognized few of the councilmen, as visitors of my father. The Queen was sitting at the side with Aoko-chan, clearly just spectators to what's about to happen.

In the middle, sat three, bald, round men. The Prominent Three.

The heat seems to especially concentrate in this room, the sun filtering in at different angles. I had difficulties breathing, but I was not going to allow that to ruin this.

I withstood their questioning. It was mostly about my studies, my background, and my interests. Standard questions.

But with everything I answered, I felt more desperate. Desperate to get out. I felt like an experiment, analysed, examined, questioned. I felt like I was bound tighter in my dress every time they looked at me with their mocking gaze.

Two hours. They've asked everything that they would possibly want. I sensed my sweet escape was near. My performance according to plan.

The crowd exchanged looks.

"Toyama-san." The middle of the three boomed.

"Yes, Councilman?" I answered, eager to get it over with.

"How do you like the Prince?"

I froze.

Out of my 6 years of training, not once had this question ever appeared.

_**How do you like your husband? **_Is something that was never even considered a question. Because it didn't matter, because you were marrying him, whether you like it or not.

"He's very amiable." I answer with my signature smile. I cannot help but feeling afraid for the next question.

There was a slight pause. A sudden murmur built up from the crowd, it seems like they were on the verge of something important.

"It seems, however, that he does not favour you. Is that right?" A small gasp went up in the crowd, and I looked up at the Middle Councilman.

I didn't know how to answer.

"It needs to be acknowledged, that the Prince will have the right to anon the marriage if he should be displeased with your...shall we say, performance?"

I felt the blood go to my hands, willing them into fists. I caught the eyes of Aoko-chan, and quickly looked away. She looked horrified, and left through the side entrance.

"Understand, child, that this could have been avoided if you had been able to please him."

I was shaking with rage.

"Also, that the Prince most likely will have other lovers. This needs to be kept in discretion, do you understand?"

_**This was humiliation. **_

"And if the Prince decides to disown you as his wife, you will be graciously accepted into a nunnery, where you will be taken care of for life."

The hate ran through me like a bull, shredding my reason and my sensibility. My pride would not allow this.

I balled my fists, humiliated beyond reason. I tried to breathe.

They wanted me to marry him, watch while he has other lovers, please him, and if I didn't, he could easily _**disown**_ me and send me forever to a nunnery?

I closed my eyes to avoid looking at them. The murderous intent would have given me away.

"Well, child? We're waiting."

The door burst open. And the Prominent Three all directed their attention to the distraction.

My eyes snapped open and I turned around to face the intruder.

It was him.

As my last breath was squeezed out of my lungs, I looked at the man who had casted this disgrace on me. The man I would marry, who would disown me, and who I had come to despise after meeting. As I looked at him, my eyes blurred with tears of resentment.

_**Then the blackness came. And I was glad.**_

...

..

.

I had hurried into the Grand Dome, bumping into the errand boy on the way.

All the while I thought about what Aoko-chan had said.

I sneaked my way through the side entrance while the Prominent Three was booming on. The Grand Dome was stuffy and hot, I strained to see Kazuha-chan.

I noticed how Kazuha-chan looked pale and out of breath, it was time to stop this. She was going to faint.

I took a step inward. But stopped when I heard that the Councilman had said.

"_**And if the Prince decides to disown you as his wife, you will be graciously accepted into a nunnery, where you will be taken care of for life." **_

I stopped in my tracks. Just what were they saying to her?

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Offense after offense, they brought on degrading terms.

This has to stop, I was about to step in when Hattori burst through the door, breathless.

I watched as he took a step towards her, and down she goes.

She fainted, and as quick as lightening, he caught her in his arms.

He lifted her in his arms and stormed out of the room as quickly as he came.

I was left in shock. But it was not over.

The Prominent Three murmured amongst themselves again, and soon, the dome was filled with whispers and undertones.

The Queen stood.

"Enough."

"I will not have you humiliate that child like that. We are civilized, educated people, and she should have her equal rights in this marriage."

The Prominent Three stared at her in disbelief.

"Your Highness, these are the established agreements set out to protect and ensure the Prince's safety and choice."

"Enough is enough. I did not raise my son to be such a man."

With that, she exited, along with a stunned Aoko-chan by her side.

I left as well, eager to find Hattori.

...

..

.

I just walked out of there.

Angry beyond belief.

Her dress flowed behind me, and I strode aimlessly down the hall.

I was listening at the door, hearing everything they said. It was too much. And it made me realise the things I had said on the day we met. If I could take it all back, I would. If I could beat the Prominent Three to pulp, I would.

I rush into the infirmary, calling for a doctor. He rushed in.

As I waited outside, everything started to rewind. Her eyes full of hatred, and then tears when she saw me. I could still see the resentment in her vivid green eyes.

It hurts.

At this very moment, how I wish I could have acted differently. _**That stupid plan, what the hell was I thinking? **_It was childish and foolish, thinking it would have no consequences.

Well, you got what you wished for. It worked. She hates you. She's probably going to leave you alone now. You're free.

That's what I wanted.

Right?

... I wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

Hey, Yoyo here.

I'm extremely sorry for the late update. I've been busy with school and just haven't had time to write.

Thank you for all the nice reviews and reminders. I haven't checked my email for quite some time now, and once I did I saw all of your reviews and it made decide to sit down and continue the next chapter.

I realise there's a lot of time skips here. It goes back and forth between events, and I apologize if that was confusing or difficult to understand. It also goes between different narrators, and they weren't clearly stated, again, I apologize.

This is the longest chapter, and I'm sorry for the lack of romance, or mushiness. It's just that I feel this is a turning point, and I tried my best to capture it with different perspectives to give it a kind of round-about view.

And lastly, I apologize for not including the response to your reviews, they are appreciated and they are what motivate me.

I will try to post updates soon, but lest I forget, please review with suggestions and comments.

With love,

YoyoXD


	7. Chapter 6

**Starting Over**

* * *

_**Kazuha~**_

Darkness. Just like my dream, I was engulfed in darkness the moment I awoke.

My heart was racing, shards and whispers of my nightmare came and left all at once, I grasped the bed sheets for support and my breath hitched uncontrollably.

I let out a sob I didn't know I was holding in, realizing the wetness on my cheeks. I closed my eyes to shut out the darkness. But there was only more. I couldn't escape it.

A sudden shift in the corner and I snatched up the sheets, realizing that I was not alone.

Terror, surprise, shock, fear made my body rigid and my eyes searching.

"W-Who's there?" I bit my lips to stop quavering; I tried, in vain, to search for an object to defend myself with. It was so dark, and I was so scared.

My eyes adjusted themselves to an unfamiliar room lit with moon light. Fear and horror again filled my head with dread.

"You're up." The shadow slid across the room into the moonlight. Tall, dark, and the last person I wanted to see.

And just like that, I was hit, once again, by a torrent of events and emotions of what seemed like seconds ago. The hatred, anger, disgust and shame overwhelmed me, and I began to shake uncontrollably, my head void of any coherent thought whatsoever.

"D-Don't be scared. I, um, I didn't mean to surprise you… I just…" I couldn't see him through the angry tears. I clenched my teeth.

"Why are you here?" It came out weaker than I thought, almost a whisper, I start shaking violently.

"…Are you feeling alright? Do you need some water?" He dodges the question nervously, still unmoving in the same spot as before.

"Where am I?" I search around for an oil lamp. He shifts in his spot and inches closer. I push myself against the bed, aware of his every move.

He paced around the bed to rummage through a desk, finally, a weak yellow glow ignites around his hands and he sets it on the bed stand.

He sits beside the bed and hands me a cup of water. I stare at his outstretched hand, and he puts it down beside me.

"You're…you're crying." He sounded concerned. His voice was thin and small, almost afraid. He seemed so desperately like a child.

I looked away. What the hell was he doing here? Was this his final repertoire? To mock me after humiliating me and acting like a self-obsessed ass?

"Where am I?" I repeat my question with more strength, taking a good look around.

It was a big room, and airy. The high, domed ceiling draped with green silk and satin. The sheets were also green and soft. I noticed then what I was wearing, a simple white night gown, I clutched the sheets closer.

"…You're in my room. I, uh, I didn't want you to be disturbed…" He fell silent. And the silence was deafening. He looked down while I looked anywhere but at his face.

I got up, struggling to get my legs over the bed. Suddenly, he grabbed me by the hand and I spun around in surprise.

He let go as soon as he saw me turn around and looked away awkwardly. "I, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, for yesterday…" He looked up. "And for the way I've been behaving towards you."

This left me genuinely speechless. First, that he would apologize, out of all possible scenarios; second, that he would expect me to believe him after all of this.

"There's no need to apologize, Crown Prince, your highness has been the epitome of kindness ever since I've arrived." I spare him a bitter smile to the end. There's no use fighting now, it's over, he wins, I'm leaving.

I get up to go once more, but he grabs me again, and this time he doesn't let go.

"I don't think you understand, I, I am truly sorry."

I shake off his hand.

"You're sorry? You're sorry. Don't you think it's a little too late for that, your highness? Or do you really expect that I'll agree to that contract of yours? If anything, you should be glad, your highness. Because I'm leaving, I'll go. You'll never have to see this despicable face again, isn't this what you wanted? Didn't you hate me from the beginning?"

The explosion of accusations lefts me breathless, and I stared at his pained expression, searching for the mockery, the scorn, but I saw nothing. It left me confused.

"I'm truly sorry, Kazuha, I am. I, I don't know what I can say to salvage this, and I don't know how you'll believe me. But I… trust me in that I didn't set up the contract, I didn't know about it…'til yesterday. Please. Believe me. I didn't know." He voice dropped. So thin and weak it sounded like he was cornered. A little child.

The voice in my head screamed 'It's a trick. He's lying.' I remained in silence, studying his slow, uneven breath and trying to calm my own.

"So. Why are you telling me this now? Why apologize now? What do you want from me?" It came out harsher than I had realized. A demand, rather than a question. I wish he would look at me in the eyes so I can see what he's thinking, see the trickery or malice that I had been so sure of.

It seems that it caught him by surprise, because his stormy eyes looked into mine and almost mirrored my confusion and frustration.

"I… I don't know." He said, "I'm sorry."

I sat there, in silence. And it surrounded us with its cold hostility. I looked blankly into the darkness.

Frankly, I didn't care anymore. I don't care what he thinks or what he's trying to redeem by apologizing. I'm tired, I'm worn out from this responsibility and this burden of a forced union that I want no part of. I'm sick of this constant alien environment that I have to adapt to and survive in. I hate being at war with my values and what I really want. I suddenly find myself missing my mother.

God, I don't even remember what she looks like.

"You're trembling." He put a hand on my arm. I nodded numbly. He wrapped a sheet around me in silence. "I want to you to go somewhere with me."

I look at him, his eyes so stormy and his hair so black, he looked like a prince.

"Fine."

…

..

.

* * *

**_Heiji~_**

We rode side by side in the silence. The darkness was frozen around us and the only sound was the soft padding of our horses. It was quiet and calm, but I was a mess of frustrations and confusion.

My eyes often roamed to her framed figure beside me. Wrapped in a blanket, she looked rather detached, staring at nowhere in particular. I wished I could know what she was thinking. Every time I caught myself staring at her, I turned away, feeling rather foolish.

What did I want from her? It came out of nowhere, the question that was so unexpected and unprepared for. I stole another quick glance at her. She didn't seem angry anymore, but somehow that made me more disturbed than before. What DID I want from her? Had I wanted her forgiveness? I had never planned my apology; it just came like a hurricane after I saw her tear-stained expression. What was I trying to do? I don't understand myself. But what I do know is that my plan is irrevocably destroyed. I don't know how I even came up with the idea. I cringe at the stupidity of it, and somehow my purpose even seemed childish. To escape from this marriage by driving her off, and somehow that's supposed to achieve my long-sought freedom? Why center the blame on her, when my parents were truly the manipulators of my demise? Why didn't I listen to Kudo when I had the chance…

I looked up from my reverie and we were close, I reared my horse to the left while she followed. We padded on the plains in silence.

What seemed like an eternity after, we arrived, and I leashed our horses at the trees while we continued our journey on foot.

It slowly ascended in my field of view, that peak of green.

And then, surely as the sun, it came into our view. The tall, green, paradise that I've escaped to for the last 10 years. My little haven, an apple tree, standing alone in the vast fields surrounding it.

"This is it." I announced. She said nothing, but continued to follow me.

I felt my hands around its cool bark and looked up into its thick leaves and branches. I had discovered this when I was 7 and ever since, it had become my little utopia to which I would bring my everyday troubles and thoughts. It calmed me, as I hope it would today.

I swung myself up on the branches and secured my footing when I looked down.

"Here, grab my hand." I reached down to her, standing there looking rather stunned and reluctant.

I pulled her up and continued to climb until I found that usual spot where I would sit. I looked around for another spot to settle in. Strangely, the fact that I had never brought anyone here occurred to me as I found another branch to sit on.

She sat, looking around, and waited, looking at me.

By now, there were streams of light in the sky ahead of us, and through the thick canopy of the leaves, we couldn't see anything. We had arrived in perfect timing.

The minutes ticked by, and slowly the sky lit up. Orange, red, and purple filtered through the leaves as we were hit with the sunrise. The space glowed with hue. I soaked it in, watching her reaction. Within seconds, the first rays of bright sunshine hit the plains and danced through the leaves. It looked like heaven every time.

"It's beautiful." She managed to whisper, looking in awe.

"When I was smaller, I would come here every day. Climb the familiar branches and enjoy the sunrise. It's my little getaway." I said sheepishly.

She turned to look at me then, with the lights dancing in her eyes. She smiled ever so slightly.

"Thank you."

She looked like an angel.

…

..

.

* * *

Hey, it's Yoyo here.

So sorry for the late update. School is one hell of a divergent from what you actually want to do. In fact, I've had the chapter swimming in my mind for a long time, but never had the time to sit down and write it.

Thank you guys for the support and advice, I hope this chapter's a little less confusing than the last, and more satisfying.

It was a shorter one, I thought about adding more POV's, but again, because I think it's important, I left it there.

Hopefully, I'll update more frequently, but with the new semester coming up, I'll have my fingers crossed.

Happy Lunar New Year! I hope you guys had a nice Christmas and New years as well.

Thank you as always,

Yoyo


End file.
